Saviour
by PadfootProngsMoonyJCC
Summary: Gracelyn Abernathy was a normal 15 year old girl from District 4. Well, as normal as any girl can be when your father is a drunk victor from another district, your mother is dead, your the guardian of four under 5's, your boyfriend is a victor, your surrogate sister is a victor, and your mother figure is a victor.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Just a few things before you start to read the story, I have changed the timeline slightly so that Finnick won the 70th Hunger Games instead of the 65th. He will have won it at age 13 (I have seen some places that say he won at 13 and some at 14 but I went with 13 for this story), this means that at the time of this story (or at least at the beginning), he is 16. My character Gracelyn is 15 at the start of this story. This will be a Finnick x OC story. Annie will be included but she will be like an older sister to Gracelyn and to Finnick. Finnick and Gracelyn will know each other before the Hunger Games, but that will be explained more in the story. Annie will have won the 65th Hunger Games. I think that is mostly it, so on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters in the original story. I just own the plot and my OC's.**

 **Gracelyn POV**

I woke up suddenly to the cries of my youngest sister. She was only 3 months old and was fairly good most of the time. She always seemed to know when something was wrong though, and nothing is more wrong than today. Today is the day that the reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games will take place. I am more scared this year than I have been in any of the other years, crazy I know. Since the last Hunger Games, my other died, and I have become guardian to my four younger siblings, my father is a drunk victor from District 12 so we couldn't live with him. Tobias is the eldest at 5, then there is Isabella and Gabriella, they're twins and 3 years old. Then Sophia is the youngest at 3 months old and it is her cries that have woken me up.

I look to the bed on the other side of the room to see Annie's bed empty. Annie Cresta was like an older sister to me. She won the 65th Hunger Games and so lives in Victors' Village. She lived with Mags, another Victor who won the 11th Hunger Games, and more recently with my best friend Finnick. Mags is like a mother to all of us and she takes care of us. All three of the victors have their own house, and the Capitol would probably have a fit if they found out we were all living together. Particularly with Toby, Isa, Ria, Soph and me living here with them to. Usually they have a rule that you can only live in Victors' Village if you are a Victor or are related to one. Since we are none of those, we worry everyday that Peacekeepers will turn up to evict us. Finnick got away with living with Mags since he is under 18 and Annie, well I'm not sure the Capitol even know where she is living.

Reluctantly, at still hearing Sophia's cries, I stood up and walked to the room next door to see Annie, Finnick and Mags all trying to calm her down. Annie was currently holding her and rocking her slightly while Mags was trying to get her to take a bottle. Finnick was stood against the wall, looking like he didn't really know what was going on. There was sleep in his eyes and his hair was all messed up, stood there in his pyjamas I could tell he had only just got up. Finnick noticed me first and jumped up off the wall, suddenly appearing to have more energy and came and hugged me, drawing the attention of Annie and Mags.

"Thank god you're here!" Finnick said, still with his arms around my tiny frame. I laughed slightly.

"You know, I was only next door, if she was this bad you could've come and got me." I laughed a bit more as Finnick stood back a bit looking a bit sheepish. "I just want to know why it took me so long to hear her." I said genuinely curious. "I'm sorry guys." I said walking up to Annie and Mags, Annie was still sat in the rocking chair, rocking Sophia gently. I kissed Mags cheek giving her a quick hug before taking Sophia from Annie. Her face was all scrunched up and she was wailing. At the movement of Annie handing her to me. Her eyes opened to show me the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Even as a baby, Sophia looked like my mum, with big blue eyes and golden hair, she truly was an adorable baby. At sight of me she seemed to relax slightly and her wails toned down to only a whimper.

"We so should have got you up ages ago!" Annie said slightly amazed. We had never really had to experience an unhappy Sophia as overall she was an amazing baby who rarely woke us up.

"Whats going on?" Two small voices full of sleep said from the doorway. I turned around to see the twins stood there, holding each others' hands and Isabella had a small teddy in her other and Gabriella had a small blanket. They were rubbing their eyes with the hand holding their comfort toys and looking very sleepy. I looked at the clock to see that it was only two in the morning and my eyes widened slightly.

"Nothing girls, don't worry. Shall we go get you back in bed? I'll even tell you a story if you like." Finnick said bending down to their level. He acts a lot older than he is at only 16, but then I've been told that I do too. The girls nodded and Finnick picked them up, one in each arm. They rested their heads on his shoulders and he walked out of the room and back into theirs. Finnick was amazing with the kids, they all loved him and that fact reassured me. I knew that worst case and I was reaped for the games and didn't come home that Finnick, Annie and Mags would take care of them. It didn't stop me being scared of the games though.

"I'm so sorry. You guys go back to bed." I said, looking at Annie and Mags apologetically. They weren't sure who would be mentoring yet, as that news would be brought with the escort from the Capitol but I knew that at least two of them would be going.

"You need your rest to Gracie." Annie said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You're 15, you need your sleep. Plus I know you're scared about the games and being tired will just make it worse." I turned my face away from Annie and Mags.

"I'm fine. What are the odds of me being picked anyway. I'm only in there once. I'll get her settled and then go to sleep." I lied, looking down at Sophia. I couldn't tell them just how scared I was about being reaped. About leaving my siblings, them, Finnick. Annie opened her mouth to say something else but Mags put her hand on Annie's shoulder, shaking her head. Annie looked like she wanted to protest but one look from Mags made her rethink and she sighed.

"Okay. I will see you in the morning. Don't stay up to late though." She kissed my forehead and left the room. Mags hugged me and kissed my cheek, as well as Sophia's forehead before following Annie and shutting the door.

"It's just you and me now Soph. Just you and me." I looked down at my sister again and smiled. I started to hum a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me and my other siblings and Sophia quickly fell asleep. I put her back in her crib and sat in the rocking chair, picking up the blanket that was on the chair and curling up in a ball with the blanket over me. I held it to my chin and fought the urge to cry. This could be the last time I rock my sister to sleep. Last time I curl up in this chair under my favourite blanket. Last night's dinner could've been the last evening meal that I eat with my family. So many lasts that could've already been. Lasts that I hadn't even thought of at the time. A tear slipped out of my eye and fell down my cheek. As if a waterfall had broken, tears started to cascade down my face silently. I don't know how long I sat there, before I fell asleep, into the world of nightmares.

I was in the games. Stood on a podium with grassy nothingness surrounding me. That wasn't all. Around me on the other podiums were my friends and family. Finnick. Annie. Mags. A boy who looked like an older Toby. Two identical girls who resembled Isabella and Gabriella. A small girl, younger than the rest, with golden waves cascading down her back and bright blue eyes, Sophia. I looked around to see all of my friends. All of my family. They all looked so vicious and they all looked at me like I was meat. I barely noticed the head gamemakers voice counting down until the countdown finished and everyone jumped off of their podiums. They all ran to me, picking up weapons as they came. I was frozen to the spot. They were all running towards me, showing no sign of stopping. They were about to hit me…

I shot up covered in sweat, in my own bed. I saw Annie on the floor next to my bed and Finnick sat on the edge of my bed. Mags was by the door, as I saw an anxious Toby and equally anxious twins peeking through Mags' legs as she tried to gently herd them away from my room. I looked at Finnick and we made eye contact. I started to cry. Getting heavier and heavier until I was full on sobbing. Finnick pulled me into his arms and let me cry on his shoulder. His embrace was warm and strong with his arms wrapped securely around me. I felt Annie sit behind me and pull my hair out of the way with one hand and with the other rubbed soothing circles on my back. I continued to sob, losing track of time. The only constant thing being Finnick's embrace and Annie's comforting presence behind me, still rubbing circles on my back.

Slowly my tears ran out and I was just dry sobbing. "It was so real." I said over and over again. Neither Finnick nor Annie spoke, they just let me cry. I wasn't worried about the kids. I knew Mags would keep them away. I couldn't let them see me like this.

After what felt like hours I felt Annie move and Finnick nod from my place on his shoulder. I sat up then. "She's going to get Sophia up and fed." Finnick answered my unasked question.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, voice hoarse.

"It's fine. Honestly. We've all had them. Who was, and still is, there for me every time I had a nightmare. You. Who let me cry on their shoulders whenever I needed it? You. Let me help you Gracie." Finnick said softly, moving my head gently up to face him. I nodded and hugged him, arms slipping around his waist and my head lying on his chest. He kissed my forehead and we stayed like that for a while, neither of us saying a word.

Time passed too quickly and soon enough we were walking down towards the beach where the reapings would take place. I was holding Sophia while Finnick gave Toby a piggy back, pretending to be an airplane like those from the Capitol. Annie had Isabella holding her hand while Mags was holding Gabriella's. People were giving as a mix of looks. Some of jealousy. Some of sympathy. Some of amusement. Some of pride. Others were just walking in fear, clutching to loved ones. Fear of the reapings. Fear of the peacekeepers. Fear of the Hunger Games. But mostly, fear of the Capitol. Even the youngest children weren't messing about or laughing. Well. Except Toby who was laughing with Finnick. I smiled, Finnick had that effect on people.

Too soon for my liking we got to the sign in for those between the ages of 12 and 18. Finnick, Annie and Mags all turned solemn. Knowing what could happen. Mags hugged me first, giving her usual kiss on the cheek before walking towards the stage. Annie went next, whispering in my ear. "Remember, the odds are in your favour. Even if you do get reaped, there is no way we will let you die." She too kissed my cheek before joining Mags on stage.

I kept my head down, knowing that if I looked at Finnick, I would break down and cry.

"Hey…" I said quietly, head still down, not knowing what to say. Finnick clearly didn't either and just brought me into his chest for a hug. "I'm so scared." I whispered.

"I know." He responded simply, kissing the top of my head. He didn't promise me things that he can't keep, like anyone else had, and I was glad. I felt someone start to pull me away from Finnick, peacekeepers no doubt. "Wait." Finnick commanded. He was a victor they usually listen to him. They stepped back but stayed stood barely 2 metres behind me, no doubt ready to pull me towards the queue any minute.

"I had to do this first. Just in case our time is limited." I smiled as Finnick gently pressed his lips to mine. The kids, whom at that point I had forgotten about, made there presence known. Sophia was still in my arms, squashed slightly between myself and Finnick. She was sleeping, but the twins and Toby were making slight noises of disdain. Finnick and I pulled apart and laughed at the smaller people by our feet. "I'll see you soon. And remember that no matter what…"

"I know." I interrupted as I saw the peacekeepers heading back over. I pecked him on the lips one more time, before taking Isabella's hand with my free hand that wasn't holding Sophia. I turned towards the queue, walking straight past the peacekeepers as they tried to ferry me towards the queue faster.

I got to the front and the lady stood there spoke; "Miss, I'm sorry but you cannot take the children through with you. Peacekeepers, victors and potential tributes only I'm afraid. If you could just leave them with your parents or…" She trailed off a she clearly recognised me. As much as I hated it, I was quite well known in District 4. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't… I didn't realise who you were. I knew your parents. I was friends with your mother in school. I would offer to look after the kids but I am stuck here for a while longer."

"Thank you." I spoke softly again. "I need to keep them with me though. Please. I need to. I…" I was on the verge of tears again. She sighed, clearly wanting to help. "Please." I said weakly.

"I…" She was interrupted again.

"It's okay. Just confirm who she is and then let her and the children through." Finnick appeared behind her.

"Mr Odair. You know I can't." She said, voice full of sorrow. "I wish I could, but…" Trailing off she hung her head looking down as she pricked my finger. I flinched. Needles were always one of my biggest fears. She put my finger to the paper as Finnick started to speak again.

"Well then. If they can't come through, I guess the Capitol will be short a Victor on the stage. Come on kids. We will be back with Gracelyn soon." I raised my eyebrows. He never calls me Gracelyn. He kissed me before starting to walk towards to peacekeepers over to where the families watch. I saw a peacekeeper put there arm out preventing Finnick passing. Words seemed to pass between the two before Finnick started walking back over to me, smirking.

"All sorted, the beautiful Gracie is allowed to keep the children with her." I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

"You are unbelievable." I said to Finnick as we headed to the 15 year old girls section. "Thank you though." He handed me Sophia.

"Eh. There are some perks of being one of the favourite Victors." He kissed my cheek and winked before walking up to the stage and jumping onto it. Not like he could use the stairs evidently.

Being one of the last to take their place in line, the reaping started very quickly. I kept Toby and the twins close to me as we watched the same video that we always watch before bringing them even closer as they were about to call the name of the female tribute. I caught Finnick's eyes and he smiled weakly.

Our escort, Glinda, pulled out the name. A look on her face like it was the best day ever before… "Gracelyn Abernathy!"


End file.
